Don't Leave Us
by XxFleur1xX
Summary: OOC and State OC. After an argument with some of the other states, North and South Carolina end up in the hospital. America and England now must find who or what hurt them, but will it be to late? Will the Carolina's make it? Read to find out R/R. Story better then summary, or at least I hope. Title sucks.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is based off a role play I did before I moved.**_

_**This story will be multi-chaptered. **_

_**EXPLANATION: America is the 13 colonies older brother, England is their dad, Canada is their uncle.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia, but I do own the state OC's.**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**Oh, and if you're from any of these states that are mentioned, no offense is meant in this. And…well, I'm not very good with state stereotypes. And before you ask, yes, I am from North Carolina.**_

_**OoOoOoO**_

"California is such a bitch." South Carolina said, killing the silence that had settled between her and her twin.

"Yeah, I mean she thinks she's all that because she had the biggest gold rush, I mean, I had the first!" North Carolina replied.

"I know, right?!"

"And I mean we're obviously America's favorites."

"Excuse me?" Massachusetts said from the doorway.

"Whoever said that _you two _were his favorites?" Florida followed.

"Well, he does hang around us the most." North said.

"And Florida, get out. You're not even one of the original 13 colonies." South added.

"Yeah, you were Spanish property." The other finished for her twin.

This obviously pissed off the younger state, and she stormed out of the room.

"And let's not forget who won the Civil War." Mass. said; ignoring what had just happened.

"You may have one that one, but we won the rest!" North screamed.

"And who held the Boston Tea Party? Oh that's right, ME! What did you two do?" she snorted.

"Supplied your ass with food and cotton." South retorted.

"Hey! Both of you were responsible for Bleeding Kansas!" an angry Kansas yelled.

"I'm sorry about that, Kan. I really am. The Confederates should have known that slavery was wrong." North apologized.

"Says the Confederate." Massachusetts laughed.

"OH THAT'S IT!" Both the Carolina's screamed, about to pounce on the northern state.

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP ALL THE FUCKING YELLING?" Delaware screamed. "Your argument is pointless anyways, I'm obviously his favorite."

"JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE THE FIRST STATE DOES NOT MAKE YOU HIS FAVORITE!" they yelled at the same time again.

"Yes, actually, it does."

"Stop the yelling, the star is here to resolve the issue. I'm the favorite." California flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"You guys, he doesn't have a favorite. He loves us all the same." A very wise Nevada said.

"Well, there's a band from me!" Maryland randomly said.

Everyone face-palmed.

"If we were going by that, it would be true for everyone." North mumbled.

"I have a city named Aspen! Beat that!" Colorado yelled.

"HUNGER GAMES WAS FILMED IN NORTH!" South yelled.

"OH YEAH! SUCK ON THAT BITCHES!" North fist-pumped.

Just then, America walked in.

"Hey dudes, I heard some yelling when I was at McDonalds, what's going on?"

"These immature little states were arguing over who was your favorite. Being the oldest, I tried to get them to stop. I'm sorry." Delaware put on a pretty convincing act.

"BULLSHIT!" North and South screamed at the same time, they seemed to do that a lot.

"Well, uh, I don't really have a favorite." America rubbed the back of his neck.

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the room yelled. Except Nevada of course.

"Well, you're all important."

"Told you." Nevada said, walking out, feeling accomplished.

**LATER THAT DAY…**

"Hello girls!"

"DADDY!" the Carolina's said at the same time yet again, and jumped on England.

"How have you two been?" he laughed, stumbling backwards.

"We've been fine." North said, drinking some apple juice.

"Yep." South replied, taking a sip of her drink.

Just then, South went into a random coughing fit, before falling to the ground in a seizure.

North shortly followed, but simply just fainted on the spot.

"Girls? GIRLS? AMERICA! GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE YOU GIT!"

**END CHAPTER ONE.**

**A/N: Cliffhanger. OOC England. Probably rushed. Sorry if it didn't make much sense, but I had to put the argument in. I just…had to.**

**Again, no offense meant at all. If you do get offended, look at North Carolina's character. That's how I and my friend portrayed OUR state. Lazy, with a potty mouth. **

**Anyways, next chapter will hopefully clear a few things up from this one. **

**Like, what the fuck happened to them. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Audrey/Amanda xox **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, chapter 2. **_

_**Here you go; btw it's not historically accurate. **_

_**And I don't own Hetalia, I own my state OC's. **_

_**EXPLANATION: America is the 13 colonies older brother, England is their dad, Canada is their uncle.**_

_**Enjoy my lovelies~**_

_**BTW:**_

_**Amanda- North Carolina**_

_**Sarah- South Carolina**_

_**Human names used a bit.**_

_**AND I'm PRAYING FOR THE PEOPLE IN MASSACHUSETTS 3**_

_**SORRY TO HEAR ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED! **_

_**OoOoOoO**_

England and America were waiting impatiently in the waiting room of Rex Hospital in Raleigh; North Carolina's capital city.

"What the bloody hell is taking so long?!"

"Dude, calm down, they just need to run a few tests to see what's wrong with them." America might have seemed calm himself, but he was freaking out inside. Two of his little sisters just collapsed, why wouldn't he be worried?

"I will not 'calm down!' My daughters just bloody fainted and we don't have a single clue as to why! And I honestly don't see how you can remain so calm when they are _your _states!" he ranted.

"I'm just as worried as you are! But you've gotta stop thinking like that, dude. I'm sure that they'll be fine…" he trailed off and stared into space. To be honest, he wasn't sure that they would be okay. He just wanted his former care taker to calm down, because well, he was making him even more nervous then he already was.

"Mr. Jones and Mr. Kirkland?" a tall man in a white lab-coat walked into the room.

"Yes?" England said as he stopped pacing to look at the man.

"I'm Josh Brown, Amanda and Sarah's doctor." he extended his arm, shaking hands with the British nation.

It had been a while since the last time either England or America had heard the Carolina's human names, but they still knew exactly who was who. One hundred years or not, Amanda was still North Carolina and Sarah was still South Carolina, just like how Tennessee would always be McKenzie. But none the less, it still felt weird hearing them being addressed that way. Kind of like how when someone has a nickname, calling them by their real name just never seemed quite right.

"How are they doing?" America said, walking up to the doctor.

"Well, according to the test results, they were poisoned." He said, looking through his clipboard.

The two countries were frozen in shock. Poisoned? How could they have been poisoned, when the only other people around them were the other states, and on some occasions, Canada?

"They are in a coma-like state at the moment, and we cannot estimate when they might wake up. They are hooked up to oxygen machines, though they don't seem to be having any trouble breathing on their own."

Alfred was the first to speak again. "B-but they're going to be okay, right?"

"As far as we know, they should recover normally as soon as they wake up, but again, we cannot give a reasonable estimation on when that might be."

"But they will be fine, right?" England said, regaining his ability to talk.

The doctor was silent, as if trying to find the right words to say.

"Again, as far as we know, they should recover normally upon waking up, but with the amount of poison put into their bodies, anything could happen before then. We hope to get most of the poison out before any further damage can be done."

Just then, a loud beeping noise was heard coming from down a hallway, and nurses screaming something on the lines of:

"PATIENTS FLAT-LINED IN ROOM A4, GET DR. BROWN!"

The doctor's eyes widened bit before he nodded his head and ran off in the direction of the screaming nurses.

England, having no clue what was going on, turned to look at his former colony, who was chalk-white.

"America, you bloody git, what's wrong with you?!"

"R-room A4…t-that's the room N-North and S-South are in…" he stuttered, eyes widening.

England's expression soon matched America's, as a voice screaming "CLEAR!" was heard from the hallway Dr. Brown had disappeared down moments before.

Now only one question ran through both of their minds:

Were the two states dead?

_**A/N: You all probably hate me right now. I tried to not end it in a cliff hanger, but now I feel like its rushed xD.**_

_**For those of you who don't know,**_

_**I named NC after me, because I love it here and yeah, SC after my friend Sarah, who wanted to be her, and Tennessee after my friend Kenzie who was born there.**_

_**BY THE WAY, Rex Hospital is a real hospital in Raleigh. Just letting you know that I don't own it either. **_

_**Sorry for OOC characters. I try my best.**_

_**THANKS,**_

_**Audrey/Amanda/North Carolina xox**_

_**((Review and you get internet cookie))**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3.**_

_**I'm guessing by now you know that America is the 13 colonies older brother, Canada is their uncle, and England is their dad.**_

_**DISCALIMER: I don't own Hetalia, though I do own my state OC's.**_

_**Human names probably used a bit~**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**Btw this chapter is what's going on at America's house as the states start to notice the Carolina's are missing.**_

_**OoOoOoO**_

"Hey Virginia, have you seen N.C. recently?" Tennessee asked.

"Now that you mention it…it has been pretty calm, hasn't it?"

"I haven't been able to find S.C. either!" Georgia exclaimed.

Virginia shrugged, she obviously really didn't care. "Think they went to go see Canada or something?"

"I saw them this morning. Anyways, those two would have made it pretty damn obvious if they were going anywhere." California snorted as she walked by.

"Have any of you tried asking America? He should know where they are." Nevada, who was following California to make sure she didn't do anything stupid, suggested.

"That's actually….a pretty good idea. Thanks Nevada!" Tennessee said, running off the find the nation, who they thought was still at the house.

"Tennessee, he's not here, you're going to have to call him…" Nevada yelled to the state, who ignored her and kept running.

"I think I saw that England guy here earlier, they could have gone with him." Maine said as she walked by, hearing the conversation between her sisters.

"Whatever, it's more peaceful without those bitches here anyways. Come on Nevada, let's go annoy someone!" California said, grabbing Nevada's wrist and running off.

"You already annoy everyone, and you _really _have a lot of room to call other people bitches." Maine muttered under her breath, and continued to walk down the hall to her room.

As the other states disappeared into their own rooms, one person still remained leaned up against a door, smiling as they heard the conversation.

**MEANWHILE (WITH TENNESSEE)…**

"Gosh! Where is he?!"

"America?" North and South Dakota asked at the same time. Just like the Carolina's, on some occasions West Virginia and Virginia, and-though she hated to admit it-Maine and Massachusetts, the Dakota twins would sometimes speak at the same time, like they had some physic ability to read the others mind.

"Yeah, have you guys seen him?"

They both shrugged. "We saw him this morning; he walked out with that British dude."

"Thanks." Tennessee groaned. Now she would have to call him, and she ran around the house for nothing!

Walking into the living room and pulling out her phone, she started scrolling through her contacts. She had all 50 states, Canada, England, America, and for some odd reason, France, and of course, her older brother would be at the very bottom, being 'United States of America' and not just a simple 'America.'

Ringing…ringing…..ringing….Finally!

"Sup?" a voice said from the other line.

"America? It's Tennessee."

"I know dude, I have caller ID." He laughed.

Oh yeah, right…

"Uh, anyways, have you seen the Carolina's? Georgia and Virginia were totally freaked out; I said we should just call you and ask." Tennessee said.

"I'm 100% that's what happened. Anyways…I know where they are, the hero wouldn't let them get lost." Yeah, but he let them get poisoned.

"Oh, okay? I'll go tell the other two then, I guess…?" she could tell that he wasn't telling her the full truth. She hung up without saying anything else, or even listening to what was being said on the other line.

Now she was determined to find out what was really going on.

'_Maybe I can ask California.' _Tennessee thought to herself._ 'She likes playing detective and she's really good at getting people to say things that they didn't mean to.' _

With that, she ran off.

_**A/N: Wow. Anyways, sorry for OOC. And I was originally going to have a hospital scene, but sense I haven't got any reviews yet, readers will have to wait until next week for it. Sorry.**_

_**Until next time, **_

_**Bye from the Old North State~**_

_**THANKS,**_

_**Audrey/Amanda xox**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN STATE OC'S. **_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**OoOoOoO**_

"Who was that?" England asked after America put his phone up.

"Tennessee, the states are starting to realize that they're missing."

"You do know that they will find out even if you don't tell them?"

"Yeah, but I just dunno how to tell em'."

"Don't know and them, you git!"

They almost completely forgot about what had just happened as the little argument on the American's grammar broke out.

Almost.

It was brought back to their attention when they heard the voice screaming "CLEAR!" again.

Now both nations sat in silence, waiting to hear the newest update on the two eastern states.

_**OoOoOoO**_

Not really sure how much time had passed, England was glad to see the doctor walk back into the room. America, on the other hand, had fallen asleep.

He wanted to know what was going on, and he wanted to know right now.

"Mr. Kirkland."

"Yes?"

"I've brought an update on your daughters' current conditions. Their lungs did collapse, so they are still on oxygen machines to help their breathing, and we did have to put them on life support."

So they were still alive.

"Why did you put them on life support?" He wanted to hear the doctor tell him that his daughters had been legally dead, even if it was only for a moment.

He was silent at first, obviously trying to decide whether or not he should tell him.

"They flat-lined about three hours ago, they were gone for about 3 minutes before we brought them back." He finally said.

England took a deep breath before muttering a quick 'thank you' and going to sit back down next to the still-sleeping America.

As the doctor walked out, he started to wake up.

"Huh? What happened, dude? How long have I been asleep?" he yawned.

Britain sighed and explained everything to Alfred. Along with yelling at him for falling asleep in a hospital when something could've happened that needed his attention, but America tuned him out.

_**OoOoOoO**_

_**Hope you enjoyed. Until next chapter~**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW OR ELSE I WILL MAKE EVEN LONGER WAITS FOR CHAPTERS!**_

_**Sorry it's so short I've been sick.**_


End file.
